


A Teryn and his Knight

by Sweets_Thief



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings, realisation of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fergus Cousland has a problem. And that problem has a name - Ser Gilmore. There's only one resolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teryn and his Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Fergus Cousland/Ser Gilmore is a good ship. And a rare ship. It should be a bigger ship :L
> 
> Kyle (kirkwxll on tumblr) wanted some fergus/gilmore on a03 and i decided to do it /o/  
> kind of slow burn i guess

 

 

“A list has been compiled of all those that fought against and survived the onslaught of Howe’s men, for you to thank them and acknowledge them as you requested, milord.”

The aide sighed as his words fell on deaf ears. Fergus Cousland was leaning on the wall of a balcony watching the training of new recruits for the Guards in Highever going on below them. The aide glanced down at them and saw Gilmore standing there as well, leaning heavily on a sword wedged into the ground. He wasn’t physically training the recruits but he was barking orders every now and then, guiding those who were. Fergus’ attention was solely focused on Gilmore.

“Milord.” The aide began again, “Teryn Cousland!”

“Yes?!” Fergus exclaimed, jumping at the raise in the aide’s voice. “What?”

“The list.” The aide said, handing Fergus the scroll.

“What list?” Fergus asked, glancing over his shoulder again at Gilmore.

The aide held back a sigh again, “The list you requested of the names of those soldiers still alive after Howe’s attack, that fought for Highever and never gave in to Howe’s rule. You wanted to give them verbal recognition, and rewards as well.”

“Ah yes, that list. Thank you. I’ll look over it and consider what to say.” Fergus replied, running a hand through his hair. “Anything else?”

“No sir.” The aide said with a sly smile, “Enjoy the show.”

“What show?” Fergus asked, “This isn’t a show.”

“Of course not sir. Please excuse me.”

Fergus watched the aide go and glanced down at the scroll in his hand. Pulling it open he glanced over the names and his stomach lurched a little bit when he saw the name _Arthur Gilmore_ near the top, with a note of what Gilmore had done for the Couslands and for the other men that had survived as well. Turning back around Fergus looked down at Gilmore. The man seemed to know someone was watching him because he turned as well and noticed Fergus watching him. Raising his arm, he saluted stiffly before turning back to the recruits. A thrill went through Fergus at the acknowledgement and he turned away, surprised. Taking a deep breath to calm down Fergus wandered away through the halls of Highever back towards his study to decide what it was he was going to say about the men who had been put forward.

//

“The rewards for all the soldiers named here are being sorted out at the moment from the treasury of my family. And now, for the soldier that was nominated by all those there when Howe betrayed our country, our home, as the bravest and the one who fought the fiercest. His loyalty to the Cousland family has lasted years, from a young age, and he was not only a brilliant soldier and guard, but a great childhood friend to myself, and to Aedan. I give you, Arthur Gilmore.” Fergus’s voice rang out through the hall and the soldiers and their families clapped, some even cheered, as Gilmore stood and walked stiffly towards the platform where Fergus was stood. It was slow going for him, and Fergus found himself stepping down from the platform and supporting his friend for the last few paces.

“I can manage, Fergus.” Gilmore murmured.

“I don’t want you too tired out before you give a speech.” Fergus teased, “Are you up for this?”

Gilmore nodded, gripping Fergus tightly as he stepped up onto the platform. Fergus followed and held up a hand for the applause to stop.

“Arthur Gilmore fought Howe’s men to the very end. And I have been told by my brother, Aedan, through a letter he wrote before…sacrificing himself for the sake of Ferelden that if it weren’t for Gilmore here Aedan would not have had the chance to do that. He saved my brother from a blow that would have been deadly, and barely survived himself. And in doing so, he was left at the mercy of Howe’s men, and like many of you in here he suffered torture at their hands. During that time, and with horrific injuries, he managed to organise a break out for those of you gathered here today, and marched to Denerim to join in the final fight against the Blight. You all had a choice to decide who deserved the highest reward, and this is the man you have chosen.” Fergus addressed the soldiers again, feeling his heart ache as he spoke about Aedan’s death, and the sacrifice Gilmore had made to protect his brother right at the beginning.

Fergus had seen the scars, he had seen how deadly that wound would have been, and yet Gilmore had survived. He had fought on. For the Couslands, for Highever, for freedom. Glancing at his friend, their eyes met and Fergus’ heart skipped a beat and he found himself lost for words. Luckily Gilmore seemed to notice and he stepped forward to speak himself.

“First I want to thank all of you for this decision. But our victory did not just lie with myself, but with all of you as well. Our loyalty to the Cousland family and to Highever is the strongest when we unite. I will accept whatever reward given to me because it would be an insult to all of you to reject it, but I just want you to know that we should all share in something for what we all did together. We did what anyone loyal to Highever and to the Cousland family would have done. But thank you, for this and for all your help against the treachery of Howe.”

The soldiers jumped to their feet, clapping and cheering, shouting words of their loyalty to Highever and bad things about Howe. Gilmore stumbled backwards a little and Fergus gently rested his hand on his waist to steady him.

“Nicely done, are you sure you wouldn’t like to be Teryn in my place?” He asked quietly.

Gilmore laughed, “No thank you. Too much walking involved.”

“Let me get this guards the thing they’re waiting for – a drink, and then I can take you to rest somewhere quiet.” Fergus murmured.

“No. I want a drink as well.” Gilmore said, a disbelieving look on his face. “I can still drink Fergus, and I can probably drink you under the table still.”

“Oh is that a challenge?” Fergus asked, his eyes twinkling. “I’ll take you on.”

One of Fergus’ aide’s cleared his throat and Fergus realised that the soldiers had finished cheering and had just been watching Gilmore and Fergus’ interaction on the platform.

“Drinks have been prepared in the mess hall!” Fergus cried, “Drink until you drop, you all deserve it!”

Another cheer went up and many of the soldiers hurried from the room. Those with young children or family members with them were slower to move, but they would all be going to the hall. Gilmore went to leave as well but Fergus grabbed his hand to stop him, nodding for his aide’s to leave them alone.

“I’d rather we’d drink together, away from everyone else.” Fergus said quietly, “If you don’t mind.”

“Your soldiers will miss you.” Gilmore pointed out.

“No they won’t.” Fergus laughed, “They’ve get alcohol and food, that’s all they need. I don’t want you too over-excited Arthur, I know you’re in a lot of pain.”

“You make me sound like a child.” Gilmore sighed. “Fine. Lead the way, Teryn Cousland.”

“Don’t start going all formal on me.” Fergus growled playfully, helping Gilmore down from the platform and leading him from the hall. They walked slowly, allowing Gilmore to take his time, until they reached Fergus’ study. Fergus closed and locked the door, an automatic reaction when he didn’t want to get disturbed by anyone. Gilmore sank into one of the chairs with a groan, his hand on his shoulder.  
“Do you need me to take a look at it?”

“It’s just a scar, what is there to look at?” Gilmore shrugged with a wince of pain, “Where’s the alcohol.”

Laughing Fergus crossed to a cabinet and withdrew two mugs and a large bottle of brandy. Crossing to his desk he dragged his chair around so he was sat next to Gilmore and poured them both a full mug, handing one of them to Gilmore before drinking deeply from his own.

“One of the reasons I wanted to get you along was to ask you something. Were you okay in there?” Fergus asked, wiping his lips and setting the mug down.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Gilmore responded with a question, taking a sip from his own mug.

“Well…I figured talking about your time under Howe’s men would be difficult.” Fergus replied, shrugging.

“It doesn’t bother me.” Gilmore said, taking another deep drink. “I can talk about it without a problem.”

“I have to ask; why does it not bother you?” Fergus demanded, a little more forcefully than he had intended to. “I mean, I’ve heard the stories about what Howe’s men did and some of the soldiers they can barely even think about it rather than talk about it. So why can you just so flippantly talk it?”

Gilmore fixed Fergus with a relaxed stare, surprised at his friend’s tone but not rising to anger himself. “I don’t remember it. The healer that looked after me after Denerim told me that because of the blood loss I suffered due to the wound and lack of treatment I got straight away, I have amnesia regarding that period of my life. So it doesn’t bother me. Because I don’t remember it.” He explained calmly, putting down his empty mug.

“But it still happened to you!” Fergus exclaimed, putting his own mug down because his hands were shaking. “Even if you don’t remember it you should be angry! Upset! Something! Look at what happened to you as a result of it!”

“This didn’t happen because of Howe’s men torturing me.” Gilmore said coolly, “I chose to protect Aedan and I got the wound doing so. And it bothers me. I remember that. The torture I don’t. So it doesn’t bother me.”

“I don’t…I don’t understand. I barely remember my time with the Chasind and it still bothers me.” Fergus muttered, his tone still rather angry.

Gilmore shifted. “That bothers you because you feel like you failed. You were injured and you couldn’t do anything for anyone at all, even at the end. It’s a different situation Fergus.”

“You were tortured!” Fergus shouted, “In this home. How do you even stay here?! Why are any of us even here?!”

“Highever is our home.” Gilmore responded, raising his voice to match Fergus’ without fear. “Your home. Regardless of what happened here it’s our home Fergus and we will not leave it without a fight. And we did fight. And we won.”

“At what expense?” Fergus asked bitterly.

“A whole lot.” Gilmore said simply, “But not mine. So please, don’t get angry for me Fergus. And don’t assume I’m not mad at Howe’s men for what they did. It’s just that I’m at peace with what happened to me because I don’t remember it.”

Fergus stood up suddenly, nearly upsetting the brandy bottle. Gilmore grabbed it to stop it from falling, startled by Fergus’ move himself.

“I don’t get how you can be at peace with that.” The Teryn said, avoiding Gilmore’s eyes with a somewhat annoyed expression. Without waiting for Gilmore’s reply, Fergus went for the door, unlocked it and left. Gilmore watched, rolled his eyes, sighed, and reached for the brandy again.

//

“There’s a request for soldiers to be sent to the farmland, Teryn Cousland, that I think we should address.”

Fergus looked up from the pile of papers in front of him at the aide that had spoken. “Really? And which one of these would it be?”

“It’s here, milord.” The aide replied, passing a scroll to the Teryn. Fergus scanned over the request and sighed. The farmers were always being melodramatic about something or other, but at least they had the soldiers to spare right now. Ever since the problem with the Darkspawn following the end of the Blight the farmers of both Amaranthine and Highever had panicked at a little sign of change.

“Answer their request, send the soldiers, but make you sure send someone seasoned so they don’t get taken advantage of.” Fergus ordered, tossing the scroll aside and massaging his temples. “Anything else?”

“A lot more Teryn Cousland.” Another aide answered, “There are some other nobles here to meet with you about the rebuild of Amaranthine.”

“Amaranthine has already been rebuilt, what do they need?” Fergus asked, “It wasn’t even really destroyed thanks to the Warden Commander.”

“They can put their own cases forward I’m sure milord. Shall I ask for them to come in?”

“May as well.” Fergus sighed.

As the aide went to the door and opened it Fergus saw a healer run past, followed by a few more soldiers. When one was stopped by an aide and asked why there was such commotion in the halls Fergus tensed when he heard Gilmore’s name. They hadn’t spoken since Fergus’ angry outburst about Gilmore’s feelings and the Teryn felt terrible. Gilmore had gone back to training the recruits and didn’t seem too bothered by it, but he had always been good at working without showing his emotions.

“And what has happened to Ser Gilmore?” The aide inquired impatiently.

“He’s collapsed Ser.” The soldier replied, “He was showing the new recruits a special move and collapsed! Wasn’t moving!”

“He what?!” Fergus cried, moving from his seat to the door immediately and grabbing the soldier. The boy looked a little shocked at the Teryn’s sudden appearance but Fergus paid no attention. His heart pounding in his chest as though it were about to burst Fergus plied the boy with questions. “He’s injured what is he doing? Where is he?! Take me to him?!”

“Teryn Cousland you have guests you cannot keep waiting.” His aide put in.

“To hell with the-…they can wait a little longer while I see if Gilmore is okay. You cannot expect me to sit in a meeting with some stu-…nobles whilst I know my best friend has collapsed.”

“I suggest telling your guests the reason for your absence yourself would be appropriate.” The aide said, “At least then they understand why they are waiting.”

“Fine.” Fergus huffed, “Stay here,” He told the soldier, “You’re taking me to Gilmore in a minute.”

“Politely, if you’d please milord.” The aide murmured as he opened the door to the drawing room where the nobles were waiting. Fergus side-eyed him and had to fight the urge to stick out his tongue. He was panicking. Gilmore was hurt, perhaps badly, and he was wasting his time here with nobles. If something happened to him and Fergus wasn’t there he’d hate himself…especially with some things left unsaid between them. Fergus started when that thought crossed his mind. What unsaid things? An apology for the way he had spoken? Or more? He became so lost in that thought he jumped when the nobles addressed him.

“Teryn Cousland,” One exclaimed, “We were expecting to come to you.”

“Apologies my friends but there is an urgent matter that needs my attention.” Fergus began, “You have all heard of Ser Gilmore, the guard honoured here a week ago for his bravery during Howe’s attack.”

The nobles nodded.

“Well he has collapsed. And I must make sure he is okay. I do not wish to make you wait longer but I fear I cannot truly give you the full attention you need until I know my closest companion is safe.” Fergus explained.

“Of course Teryn Cousland.” The same noble said, “Your loyalty to your men is admirable. We shall wait for you; the refreshments are so delightful anyway.”

“Thank you.” Fergus smiled and bowed shortly before turning and nearly running from the room. His aide watched him go with an amused smirk on his face.

“Are not our problems important as well?” Another noble asked the original that had spoken.

“I knew Teyrn Cousland and Ser Gilmore when they were children, and Ser Gilmore was almost family to the Teyrn. After everything else has been taken from him I believe we can give him some time to make sure his only remaining family alive is not too badly hurt.” The noble said haughtily, crossing her arms and sitting down. Some of the other nobles followed her lead, although there were others that were not impressed.

The aide rolled his eyes when none of them were looking, leaving the room and gesturing for a servant to make sure the nobles had all they needed.

\--

Gilmore was lying on a bed in a guest room, the closest place they had been able to take him, breathing shallowly but otherwise okay. Fergus had been assured of this by a healer as soon as he had run into the room, sweaty, panting and in a state of panic. The others had been made to leave when Fergus had arrived, and once the healer had done his work it left Fergus and Gilmore alone. Fergus had one of Gilmore’s hands between his own, gently rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb as he contemplated him.

Before the Blight had started Gilmore had had plans. When Duncan had come to Highever there had been talk Gilmore had wanted to try and become a Warden. And then he had had made the decision to take a blow for Aedan that had saved his life. Whatever his own plans had been he had sacrificed it all to keep the Cousland family alive.

“You deserve more for your loyalty than these wounds.” Fergus sighed, leaning forward in his chair and leaning his head against the bed, keeping Gilmore’s hands in his own. He was familiar with this feeling. This was the same feeling he had had when he had started falling for Oriana. It was the exact same feeling. His heart was aching and pounding at the same time. Had he developed feelings for Gilmore? They had always been so close, since they were children and Gilmore had begun training in Highever to become a guard. He had risen through the ranks quickly, and when Aedan had come along the three of them had been extremely close. It wasn’t too far-fetched to think that could lead to love.

“Maker kill me.” Fergus sighed.

“But not before I do.”

Fergus sat bolt upright when he heard Gilmore speak and found him lying there staring at him, with an expression that said ‘what are you doing here?’

“How are you feeling? Do you need a healer?” Fergus asked.

“I didn’t need a healer anyway.” Gilmore sighed, “I pulled something, nothing worse.”

“You’ve been unconscious for a while.” Fergus countered, “You needed someone to look over you.”

“What are you doing here Fergus?” Gilmore asked, ignoring Fergus’ comments, “Weren’t you in a meeting?”

“Ah…well yeah I was actually. But I heard you’d collapsed and I needed to come and see you.” Fergus admitted.

Shaking his head but failing to hide his smile Gilmore pulled his hand free, “Get back to your meeting, I’ll be here probably when you get back.”

“But-.”

“No but’s Fergus. You’re Teryn now, you have to think of the bigger picture.” Gilmore interrupted, “Now go.”

Fergus nodded and stood up. This was the first time they had spoken and they just fell back into their banter so easily. The air was relaxed around them, and Fergus was glad for that, especially considering his revelation about his potential feelings for Gilmore. With one last glance back Fergus left the room and trudged back through the castle to deal with the nobles. As he walked he thought back to the letter he had received from Aedan just after the Battle of Denerim. Zevran had given it to him, saying he had been entrusted it by Aedan, and when Fergus had read it, it had been a long letter about all the things that had happened, and what Aedan planned to do, and an apology for it. At the end of the letter there had been a small part that explained what Gilmore had done for him, and that Gilmore had said something that Fergus should ask him about. Now Fergus was pretty sure about his feelings he remembered the letter, and decided later on he was going to ask Gilmore about it and find out what Gilmore had said to his brother.

\--

When Gilmore next woke up he found Fergus sitting in the chair next to him, mouth slack in his sleep and his hand firmly gripping Gilmore’s. Smiling fondly, Gilmore shifted and moved closer, rolling over so he could see him better. From a small glance at the window Gilmore could tell it was late, so Fergus was done for the day and had dealt with all his meetings. And he had come straight to see Gilmore. A feeling of sadness settled over Gilmore as he considered why Fergus was there. He was the last living close connection Fergus had to his family, and since they had returned to Highever they had become closer and closer. Gilmore had let himself hope a little at the beginning, but then he realised that Fergus may never want to love again after the death of Oriana and Oren. But he had come back to Highever with a child, a small boy he had found in Denerim that had met Aedan whilst Aedan had been travelling.

“You’re awake.”

It was Gilmore’s turn to jump, glancing up at Fergus’ face and seeing one eye cracked open.

“So are you. Busy day?”

“So-so.” Fergus yawned, “Lots of nobles wanting lots of things that they don’t really need.”

“And yet you gave them what they wanted?” Gilmore guessed.

“Not everything.” Fergus said, “Just some of them. How are you feeling?”

“Better than I did before.” Gilmore admitted, “I think a day’s rest was what I needed.”

Fergus looked jokingly shocked. “I never thought I’d hear you say that. Are you sure you don’t need an healer?”

“Very funny,” Gilmore said sarcastically, “I’m not too proud to know when I need a break. Just too proud to admit it.”

Fergus laughed and shifted in the chair, rolling his neck with a groan. “Maker I hate chairs.”

“What have they ever done to you?”

“Numb bum, sore neck, pretty sure I broke my toe on a chair once when Aedan was being stupid.” Fergus listed with a grin. His grin slowly faded as he remembered the letter Aedan had written and the question he wanted to ask. “I got a letter from him, from Aedan. His partner, Zevran, gave it to me.”

“You said in your speech last week.” Gilmore murmured, “You’ve never mentioned it before.”

“It was hard to speak about. He admitted he thought he was going to die in it. But there was something else as well.” Fergus explained, “He said you told him something after you took the blow for him.”

Gilmore blinked and considered it. He really didn’t remember anything about that time. The last time he remembered was seeing a man go for Aedan and after that it was Denerim. Whatever he had said to Aedan it was gone now.

“You don’t remember, do you?” Fergus asked, “It doesn’t matter then.”

“I don’t remember.” Gilmore said slowly, “But I think I may have an idea of what it was. Are you sure you want to hear it?”

Fergus nodded, leaning forward. He was still holding one of Gilmore’s hands.

Gilmore took a deep breath before he spoke. “When I took the blow for Aedan there were probably a few things running through my mind. Making sure he got out of the hall with your mother was one of them. And you were probably the other. Fergus I…I have loved you for a very long time. And I thought I was never going to see you again. I wanted Aedan to find you and tell you that I loved you. To make sure that if I died I didn’t die with any regrets.”

“You love me.” Fergus repeated. As Gilmore had been speaking it felt as if a bubble had been growing in his stomach, happiness incarnate. It was a familiar feeling. Oriana had admitted her feelings first to him too and Fergus had felt the same sort of feeling. He had truly loved Oriana at the time and the reaction told him that he had come to love Gilmore as well. “I was pretty blind to see it really wasn’t I?”

“I wasn’t that obvious.” Gilmore snorted. “You never realised.”

“I didn’t.” Fergus admitted. “You know; I think it knows why it bothers me so much that you’re so flippant about your time under Howe’s men.”

“Oh?”

Fergus stood from the chair and climbed onto the bed, pulling Gilmore up into a sitting position slowly and gently to avoid any pain so they can look each other in the eyes properly, on the same level.

“I love you too, Arthur Gilmore.”

Gilmore’s jaw dropped. “Are you kidding me?”

“Seriously? I admit I love you and that’s your response?” Fergus laughed, “Nice.”

“It’s just…well I never thought this was ever going to happen so…so forgive me, Fergus, for being a little shocked.” Gilmore stammered, “Are you actually serious?”

“Yes!” Fergus exclaimed, “I love you. It’s taken me a while to realise it but I love you. I really do.”

Gilmore laughed in disbelief and his eyes grew a little teary. Fergus gently wiped the tears away and kissed him softly. Without warning Gilmore wrapped his arms around Fergus’ shoulders and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss into something desperately, with a clash of teeth and tongue.

Outside a soldier walking the hall found one of Fergus’ aide’s by the door. “Is the Teryn in there?” The soldier asked.

“He’s in there and accounted for, tell the Guard to put the night shift on and retire.” The aide replied with a sly smile. The soldier nodded, unaware of what was going on behind closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Ser Gilmore has no canon name just Gilmore so Kyle and I discussed names and settled on Arthur.
> 
> Also the kid mentioned that Fergus adopted is the kid you meet in Lothering who's lost his mother (she was actually dead, killed by bandits). Because if Fergus heard someone talking about his baby brother on the way back from the funeral, and found out that kid had nowhere to go he'd take him home, because that what my Warden would have done :L


End file.
